


The Dark Queen of Abthalom

by JediMasterDomino



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Sexual Slavery, Whipping, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterDomino/pseuds/JediMasterDomino
Summary: Takhisis enjoys her slaves in her home realm, where reality responds to her every whim.
Relationships: Kitiara uth Matar/Takhisis, Raistlin Majere/Takhisis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Dark Queen of Abthalom

Raistlin & Takhisis 

(Inspired by the box art to The Dark Queen of Krynn video game on PC way back when.)

Raistlin shed his black robe, letting it float to the floor as his bare feet ascend the cold stone steps. He wore only a small black silk bikini bottom which does not even cover his ass. Instead, it seemed to highlight the red welts left by his Goddess's cane during their previous session. His thighs and upper back were also red, showing the aftermath of other implements. Raistlin shook his long white hair until it hung loosely across his back.

The stairs terminated behind a wall of stone blocks about half Raistlin's height. Walking around the wall, Raistlin put his back to its other side and then knelt. He held his arms up above and behind himself. Magically from the wall came two snakes, each wrapped around one of his wrists. They pulled tight. Raistlin spread his thighs to complete the position he knew his Goddess would expect to find him in. 

Beyond that stair and wall there seemed to be nothing but an endless pink haze. This was Abthalom, the realm of Takhisis, Krynn's Dark Queen. The stone he knelt on and the pink haze would be all that Raistlin would see until his Goddess allowed otherwise. 

Moans issued in the distance. Suddenly, Raistlin could see his Goddess Takhisis. She reclined on a floating rock sculpted to fit the exact position she desired. Her raven-dark curls spread out between her and the rock. She wore a horned headdress and large pointed shoulder pads. A black leather bikini shaped her large breasts and bits of hold dangled from the straps. Her shoes were black high heels, the heels of which were shaped like dragon's talons. At that particular moment her heels were up about level with her waist. Her thighs were spread to either side and Raistlin could see the source of his Goddess's pleasurable moans between her legs. Completely naked except for a blue headband around her short curly brown hair was the warrior woman known as Kitiara uth Matar. Her face was buried in Takhisis's crotch as she used her tongue to worship the Goddess's holy sex. Raistlin knew Takhisis liked to remind her slaves that not a one of them would ever be her one and only. Her slaves in turn accepted and submitted to her right and need to keep as many of them as pleased her.

Takhisis grabbed the fairer skinned woman by her hair and pulled her up. Kitiara smiled as she gazed into her Domme's captivating gaze. She moved in for a kiss and was promptly slapped. Takhisis then waved her hand and Kitiara floated away, disappearing into the pink mists along with her hope of being allowed any pleasure for herself just yet.

The Goddess stood. With the snap of her fingers, the rock beneath her disappeared. She sailed effortlessly through the pink haze towards Raistlin. The wizard felt his heart skip a beat. His cock hardened at the sight of his Goddess's still glistening wet pussy and he hoped he'd have his own chance to please her. When Takhisis reached the spot where Raistlin knelt bound, she took his chin between her left thumb and index finger and pulled up until he was looking directly into her eyes. He lost himself in her gaze and had he been free he probably would have committed the same error as Kitiara had only moments before. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his nethers as Takhisis's dragon talon heel dug into his scrotum. 

"Did I give you permission to get hard, slave?" demanded Takhisis.

"N-no, Mistress," gasped Raistlin.

"And yet, look at this pathetic thing," Takhisis said. She kicked him down there. Raistlin's whole body shuddered. "Don't you want to be my slave anymore, Raistlin?"

"Yes, yes please, Goddess," said Raistlin. "There's nothing I desire more."

"No? Not power for yourself? Do you ever wish it was you where I stand? And the slave of your choice in your current predicament."

"No," said Raistlin.

"No?" teased Takhisis. She kicked him in the balls again. This time Raistlin let out a cry of pain. 

"No, my Mistress," gasped Raistlin. "Please punish me for my unruly cock."

Takhisis smiled. It was always better when her slaves asked for their punishments. They would take whatever pain she desired willingly, but she always seemed to enjoy it more when they made it clear how much they needed it, too.

She snapped her fingers again. Doing so right in front of Raistlin's face, she tweaked his nose. This time, the entire scenery changed. The pink haze, the stone, and even the snakes were gone. But Raistlin was hardly unbound. He found himself in a dark cavernous place suspended in the air. All four limbs were bound and stretched taut by thick cords. He watched in awe as his Goddess's bikini top came undone seemingly on its own accord and disintegrated into nothingness. Yet, he did not get to behold her nakedness for long before Takhisis transformed before him. Her lovely tan skin gave way to scales as her size doubled, then tripled, then more. Her shape altered and within an instant Takhisis became a multi-headed dragon, each of her five heads a different color. Ten eyes glared at Raistlin and then suddenly he felt a sharp CRACK across his ass. No sooner had he recovered from the initial shock than he was struck again, this time the whip-like thing wrapping around his thigh perilously close to his crotch. He was struck again and again. The timing between blows became unpredictable. One gap was long enough for him to recover his senses to the point where he could identify what he was being struck with. It was Takhisis dragon tail! She whipped his chest next, then his back. She kept returning to his ass. Before long he had bright red welts all over his body. 

Then, as quick as his punishment had begun it ended. Raistlin's bonds disappeared and he drifted down onto a soft bed. Even the luxurious sheets stung against his tender flesh, though. Takhisis resumed her human form and fly above him. She slowly lowered herself on top of his face, smothering him with her pussy. 

"Now, thank me properly," she ordered. Raistlin was only too keen to comply! He licked her vigorously, worshiping his Goddess's lovely pussy. Takhisis moaned her enjoyment. She reached a hand back to slap Raistlin's still rock-hard cock. She clamped her thighs around his head to control his breathing. She wouldn't suffocate him, but she wanted him to know she controlled that part of him, too. She slapped him again. The first of several orgasms was building within him. Takhisis briefly considered letting her slave cum as well. But had he earned it? Hmmm. Perhaps not yet.

Suddenly, she released his face. He gasped for hair as she shuffled down his body. And then he made an entirely different kind of gasp as he felt her peel back what little he wore down there and take his cock in her hands. He felt her warm wetness directly above him. He dare not move, remembering Kitiara's forwardness having cut her own playtime short. 

"I want your cock," said Takhisis. "But don't you dare cum or I'll have to punish you again."

She rode him until she was well and truly satisfied. As she dismounted, she could see the pained need in his eyes. He begged her for release. Takhisis smiled cruely as she stroked Raistlin. She did so lightly, sending frustrated waves through his body. 

"Please, p-please, Goddess," Raistlin begged. 

"I'll let you cum, but I won't let you enjoy it," Takhisis said. She ruined his orgasm as his sex released without the rocking waves of pleasure his body so desired. His whole body shuddered and his breath became even faster as he dealt with the frustration. Takhisis held her hand up to his face as his own semen dripped from it. 

"Now clean up your mess, slave."

(Inside every Domme are five chromatic dragons.)


End file.
